Around and round we
by Abby1
Summary: Picks up from where the season finale left us, spoiler alert for that, a little fillet of what might happen when Emily finds out that Charlotte is in hospital.


Round and Round We Go

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to the show Revenge, they are owned by Mike Kelley who created them and by ABC Studios.

Author's Note: Please read and review.

Emily cries in her sleep. Daniel knows because he hears and wakes but he thinks that Emily does not. Daniel hears and wakes up and wraps his strong arms around her small waist and slips her body across the cotton sheets and into his warm embrace. Then he holds her until the crying stops and only then can he settle back to sleep. The nights where she fights against his arms make him feel sick, he fears that Emily feels those warm strong arms and is reminded of something horrible that happened to her when she was a child makes him scared that she thinks he is the monster, but each time she cries in her sleep he still reaches for her.

Emily is messy and bloody and her fight with the white haired man while victorious was painful and has left her bruised and bleeding. Jack has been taken from her and Daniel has left her and Charlotte is in hospital and Emily is standing on the linoleum floor looking at Daniel and he looks at her like he hates her and she needs him to not.

Emily kissed Jack and Daniel is angry with her but when he sees her, blood still caked on her lip, arms wrapped around her waist holding herself to herself that kiss is forgotten. Daniel can't remember her face looking so bruised before when she broke his heart and gave him back the ring but it must of and he is shamed to not have tried to help her.

Daniel reaches her and cups his hands around her face gently and tries to see the damage to the skin and deep behind the skin to the heart, he is asking questions and Emily isn't answering because she doesn't know how to cover this, doesn't know which lie to pick next. Daniel was mad at her and everything is over. However Emily's sister is not breathing and the room is waiting to see if it will last and more than any of them Emily wants so badly for Charlotte to gasp for breath and call for her and Emily can wrap her arms around her baby sister and tell her it was all going to be OK and she is mad and sad and furious that she cannot because of decisions already made.

Emily is not answering the questions Daniel is asking, instead she's pulling away from him and fighting away from his hands and starting to look at him like he had done something wrong, like that he was responsible for the girl in the bed and the plane in pieces and it's his family halved not hers and he wants to tell her that but can't say the words that will make it worse. She is here, she has come to him when he told her to stay away and it has made him realize that he still loves her.

Daniel looks suitably wounded and more than that he looks desperate and that is what she is looking for and she goes from moving backwards away from him to towards him and collapses into his arms.

Daniel holds her like she was a baby bird, like you would a carton of eggs with one already broke inside, he holds her tight and carefully and wants to take her from the hospital and to the bed, he wants to slide her across the sheets and cuddle the nightmare away wants her to start to do the same for him.

Emily cries into the starched white shirt and looks with empty eyes and thinks of Jack. Gentle Jack, Jack who never would keep secrets that took lives, Jack that storms castles for her, Jack who is no longer hers or hers to be had. Jack who would have saved her.

" Don't leave me." Emily begs " I want to be with you."

" I'm right here." He tells her but it is not her White Knight that answers but the son of a monster,

Daniel will take her back because she holds him too, in the day when his Father takes what is not his and plays puppets with real lives around him. He will marry her despite of Jack because Emily falls on ice and doesn't cry, because she comes to him when she knows he is hurting. He will stay with her because he doesn't want to give her away. He will keep her so Jack cannot have her.

Because after it all Daniel is the son of a Monster and Emily is the daughter of his destruction. And around and round it goes.

End


End file.
